choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Florian Tartassis
Florian Tartassis is a character in The Crown & The Flame series. He is a nobleman from Abanthus and has a close relationship with the ruling Nevrakis family, as Luther assigned him as regent of Ebrimel to rule the conquered Kingdom in Luther's name. He was first seen in Book 2, Chapter 4. Appearance Florian is a middle-aged man having brown eyes, short, black hair and tan skin. He wears a gray robe with silver trimmings, and circular black-rimmed glasses. Personality Florian is a work-obsessed and cold-hearted person who viewed everything in terms of efficiency and success. While he ensured they had food and shelter, he gave his workers just enough to make sure they kept working. He would quickly impose harsh working and living conditions if production did not meet his very high standards, and even cancel a traditional festival, placing the work ahead of everything else. He even dismissed Kenna's attack, more worried about losing a productive work day. In fact, during Kenna's formal dinner with her enemies for an alliance against Azura, Florian revealed that he values productivity over human lives. He is also very cautious. He imposed an order to keep all metallic objects stored away under lock and key, preventing the citizens from being able to have, let alone make, weapons. He would even make surprise inspections to ensure everyone was working to his conditions. While he was no warrior, Florian is a clever tactician and able to give effective and destructive orders to his soldiers. He was even prepared enough to have a contingency plan in case something went wrong. Chapters The Crown & The Flame Book 2 * Chapter 3: The Shipbuilders (Mentioned) * Chapter 4: The Docks * Chapter 5: The Uprising Book 3 * Chapter 5: The Uneasy Alliance * Chapter 13: The Sound of Thunder Relationships Nevrakis Family He is a nobleman from Abanthus. He seems to be particularly close to the ruling Nevrakis family. He was even made regent of Ebrimel and ruled the conquered kingdom in the name of Luther Nevrakis. This is saying something because Luther only put family members in the other kingdoms he conquered like Stormholt and Bellmere. Noa and Kailani Keawe Florian has had an encounter with the Keawe twins during their first rebellion attempt. It scarred Noa and emboldened Kailani by the time Kenna first arrived. Since then, he either doesn't remember them or doesn't care since they have continued to obey and work since. Kenna Rys Florian only knew Kenna by reputation, but was expecting her to arrive eventually. At first, he didn't recognize her when she was disguised, but when he did, he dismissed her immediately. Florian didn't want to waste time trading insults and viewed her attempt as wasting a productive work day. Trivia * According to the asset loading screen, Florian Tartassis destroyed the Ember Forest (presumably in the Blackspine Mountains based on the name) to build a faster shipping route. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Crown & The Flame' Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists